Old Team
by LanaLover
Summary: Someone from Garcias past comes back and the gang learns about her 'old team'. M for adult themes. GarciaMorgan.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first CM story! I love my readers! Rated M for adult subjects.

~**LanaLover**

Garcia was in her sanctuary typing away on her babies, thanking her lucky stars that work was almost over. Then she heard the knock that could only be caused by her chocolate Adonis about to tell her that another horrid case popped up in some far-off place.

"Hey Baby Girl, we got a new case and Hotch wants you to come with us." Said the to-sexy-to-be-real man walking up to her.

"Ok Hot Stuff, lemme just shut down my babies." Garcia sighed.

She and SSA Morgan walk as arm and arm to the Round Table Prentiss, Reid and JJ join them.

"Just so you know there is an agent who has the lead on this case, her name is Jacqueline." JJ informed them.

"Yeah, and she's _HOT!_" Ried said "What?" he squeaked as everyone stopped and stared open mouthed at the normally dorky boy.

"You….ha…he…hehehe." Garcia laughed

_Damn, I love that Angel. _Morgan though as he listened to his Baby Girls sexy laugh.

"Oh! Handsome I let my laptop in my Cave of Wonder! Can you walk me back?" Garcia asks batting her eyes at the gorgeous man grinning at her. _Damn, I love that sexy man._

"Anything for you Sexy" he answered truthfully.

"Anything?" she questioned

"Silly girl." He laughed

They walked away while the others went to join Hotch, Rossi, and Jacqueline Cooper.

JC was facing the screen staring at all 12 victims.

"Agent Cooper?" said JJ "We're here except SSA Morgan and our TA, they'll be here in a moment"

"Ok, and you can call me JC." She answers.

"Aren't you a little you to be a head Agent?" asked Rossi

"Heh. Yeah I guess but that's what you get when your dad is head of the CNU." JC answered the older agent.

"The Crisis Negotiation Unit? Your Robs daughter?" asked Hotch

"Yup."

Ried sprouted his inevitable fact "The CNU has 56 field offices and about 340 negotiators."

"Yeah something like that. You really are a genius." She said smirking and turning back to the screen.

Then Morgan and Garcia entered laughing and Garcia said something that made Rossi, who has heard _everything_, frown at the level of inappropriateness.

"_AW HELL NO!_ I'D KNOW THAT CUTE ASS ANYWHERE!" Penelope yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! I know it's been awhile since I updated this story but I was caught on my other story! Any way please read! Lurv you guys!**

** ~LanaLover**

Then Morgan and Garcia entered laughing and Garcia stopped and said something that made Rossi, who has heard _everything_, frown at the level of inappropriateness.

"_AW HELL NO!_ I'D KNOW THAT CUTE ASS ANYWHERE!" Penelope yelled.

"Garcia!" scolded Hotch.

Agent Cooper turned in what seemed like anger that quickly melted to excited happiness.

"PENELOPE!" she cried excitedly and ran over to give a big bear hug to the blonde and purple streaked woman. (I love her as red-head but her being blonde is more 'Garcia') When they pull away they start chattering.

"Hey, Nelly (peNELYope, get it?) How've you been?" JC asked.

"I've been great! What about you? When did you start workin' in the FBI?" Garcia said.

"I'm good. Well as for working for the Feebs that's what you get for having a FBI dad." Cooper replied. "Wait. Your working for the FBI to!" she paused and her eyes widened in shock. "PEN! They CAUGHT you!"

"Yeah, they did." the sexy TA replied shyly, which was odd for her!

"PEN! Let me guess you kept using the same name?" JC asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't say it."

"I TOLD YOU!"

"I said DON'T" replied Penelope in an exasperated tone with a hint of a grin. They giggle and talk more until…

"Sooooo you guys know each other?" interrupted Rossi who thought the conversation had gone on long enough.

"Oh." said Garcia finally realizing where they were. "Sorry Sir, yes JC and I have known each other since I left CalTech."

"That's ok…" Rossi started but was interrupted by Morgan.

"Wait your dad worked for the FBI and you had a hacker friend?" he asked but Garcia punched him in the arm with a smirk. "Never mind. Sorry Baby Girl." he said rubbing his arm.

"Wow, smart and sexy!" teased Garcia

"Just like you." He teased right back. She grinned and winked at him.

They loved their teasing and jokes, it let them be together without risking their friendship.

"Why don't we start on the briefing?" Hotch said breaking the joking mood

"Right, sorry boss man." replied Garcia.

The team reviewed the case and Agent Hotchner decided that they needed a home-base strictly in Arizona (where the case was currently located), that meant he wanted to have everyone in one place.

Everyone walked on the plane, Morgan flashed Garcia a smile, she flashed right back. (A smile that is ;P)

JC, Morgan, and Garcia sat together and after the plane brief JC decided it was time to ask.

"So Nelly," she said getting Garcia's attention, as well as the entire team that were bored with the uninteresting flight. "am I wrong or have you traded teams?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm so sorry I haven't updated a lot, I'm a terrible person! School just started so I'm more busy than usual. Also I have the dreaded curse Writers Block!**

** ~LanaLover**

"So Nelly," she said getting Garcia's attention, as well as the entire team that were bored with the uninteresting flight. "am I wrong or have you traded teams?"

All the passengers, besides JC, raised an eyebrow, JC simply waited for an answer with a smug and knowing grin on her face.

Penelope was shell-shocked, her eyes bulging and her jaw hit the airplanes' floor. _Oh MotherBalls! SHUT UP JC! _Was all Garcia could think.

"I….I Ummmm." She tries to stutter out.

JC snorts "I'll take _that _as a yes, Shame." Then she turns back to the file she was reading.

"Yea." Garcia squeaks then furiously types at her mini airplane laptop, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Hey, Angel Fish?" says Morgan trying to get her attention.

"Sexy Mama?" he tries again to no avail.

"Hot Thang?" Nope. By now the entire plane is smiling at Morgan's futile attempts to grab his ladies attention. They were also trying to figure out what team Garcia was so nervous about and why she would change it.

"I know! Oh, Baby Guuuuurl!" he calls grinning.

Her head snapped up. "Only 'cause your cute I will ask what it is you want." She says grinning but the profilers see the nervousness in her eyes and wringing hands.

"What team is Jayce (JC) talking about?" he asked giving her a "tell-me-and-I'll-reward-you" stare paired with an "I'll-ravish-you smirk."

The whole cabin held their breath in anticipation. Reid finally looked up from is _Encyclopedia Britannica._ Hotch and Dave both had blank staring faces. JJ was grinning from whatever secret her friend was about to tell the team; because she knew all of Garcia's secrets, or so she thought.

Then Prentiss spoke up after Garcia stared down JC for about a minute.

"I've been on both teams, currently JC's." EP sighed and both Garcia and JC's heads whipped around to look at her, their eyes widened. JC had a smile while Penelope had her mouth in an O.

"I knew it." Garcia whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ok, I'm lost." Said Reid, this was something newish to him. "What are you three talking about?"

"See Baby even _Reid's_ lost. Tell us." Said Derek with a sexy pout that made Penelope blush.

"How about, Angel Fish, I'll tell you after the case if you stop asking me." She said searching for a bargain.

Derek had to think a) he could poke at this sexy vixen 'till she blew (he liked that idea in both connotations) or b) wait it out had hope she keeps her promise, which she always does. Morgan saw Garcia tilt her head and pout adorably asking him to agree with her.

"Oh man he has NO willpower."

"Damn, The Pout always gets him."

"I want a gut to like me like that"

Came the muttered responses after Morgan said "Of course Goddess."

JC shakes her head and chant thinks _"She's gonna tell 'em, she's gonna tell 'em."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo my peeps/readers! So I know what you're thinking **_**"This amazing author hasn't put any Disclaimers! Does she own CM?"**_** Well my pretties the answer to that would be *huge sigh and sagging shoulders* "no…" Bear with me this is my 2****nd**** story and in my 1****st**** story I only thought about disclaimers at the end so I added a last chapter of my claim not to own nothin', and I'll put a disclaimer chapter at the end. Sorry for the long talk, or is it type?**

** ~LanaLover**

"Oh man he has NO willpower."

"Damn, The Pout always gets him."

"I want a guy to like me like that"

Came the muttered responses after Morgan said "Of course Goddess."

JC shakes her head and chant thinks _"She's gonna tell 'em, she's gonna tell 'em."_

****

_This case it terrible_, was the thought on everyone's mind. This SOB decided that he got off to raping 18 year old red heads in front of their fathers. Then the UNSUB proceeded to kill the father in front the girl by carving his heart out while he was alive then shot the girl execution style.

"Hey Baby." Morgan sighed as her entered her temporary lair. Garcia was typing furiously on her portable baby and didn't hear him, but she did smell his luscious sent. Derek normally smelled like… well… a _MAN_. He had an earthy/mocha/aged wine smell it always made her slow down her typing to bathe in his sent. But right now his sent had something else mixed in. What was the intoxicating sent?

"Coffee?" Garcia asked not turning, eyes brightening despite the horrid crime scene photos now splattered

on her screen.

"_Oui _my Goddess." answered the chocolate Adonis now standing over her.

"_Je t'adore mon Chocolat Deiu."_ Garcia purred. Morgan shuddered with pleasure, to her delight.

"Damn Baby Girl! What does _that_ mean?" Morgan asked trying to calm his manhood down, her words had that affect on him.

"I adore you my Chocolate God. Glad you liked it Handsome."

"That I did Princess." Morgan handed Garcia the cup when their finger tips brushed against each other there was the never ending spark. As Pen sipped her coffee Morgan rubbed her shoulders, after kneading down her tension knots Garcia let out a small but audible moan.

"Ahem." JC had just entered when Nelly moaned. "Sorry, we have a suspect and we need you to check him out. Although you obviously have some eye-candy." She smirked. Je me souviens quand je pouvais te faire gémir comme ça. _(I remember when I could make you moan like that) _you know my massages."

Penelope blushes "Right, tell me his name and I will split his life wide open!" Penelope says with a wave of her ever present feathery pen.

"Battle, Jason Clark Battle."

**AW HELL NO! She did not just do that! Oh yes I did! Sorry, I know I'm not making long I'm not updating a lot. **_**School! **_**Psst if you missed it I let a hint about Pen's team leak frommy evil mind. Hehehe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup my chickies and chick-dudes! I know, I know I don't write long chapters! I'm *sniffle* not a good *sniff* LOOONG WITER! *breaking out in sobs*. I just have snippets of inspiration, then after about 450 words later it's gone! I'll try to do better. But on the bright side my plot just got thicker, yay! I wasn't gonna even put Battle in the story but his name just burst from my rapid typing finger-tips!**

** ~LanaLover**

"Battle, Jason Clark Battle"

Both Garcia and Morgan paled, Pen grabbed on to Derek's hand that still rested on her shoulder, which suddenly tensed back up.

"I haven't run it by Hotch or the other team members, but I thought we were losing time so…" JC stopped talking when Penelope started to sob. Morgan practically carried Nelly out of her Lair. He was a little happy that he could hold her in his arms so tightly – like he wants to whenever he with her. However he was terribly mad and scared because of the reason she was sobbing.

JC followed them to the room where the rest of the team was. The room had thick walls and high up windows and really bright lights. The BAU agents were gathered around a large bulletin board looking at a map. They all turned suddenly when they heard their favorite TA's sobs of pain. Morgan laid his Baby Girl on the couch in the room and got her an un-opened water bottle from the table. Tried to give it to her but she just shook her head and kept sobbing wretchedly.

"I know Baby, shhh, I know." Morgan said as he surrounded his crying Angel in his arms that were filled with all his love and protection. He rocked her gently until she calmed down some.

The other team members and JC had been quiet this whole time, while they witnessed Morgan comfort his girl. Everyone at the FBI knew that the best TA, Penelope Garcia, belonged to the hunkiest BAU agent, Derek "effing-hot" Morgan, and vice versa. They all shook their heads but kept quiet while she dated Kevin "dumb-ass" Lynch, they knew it would never last.

"Morgan what happened?" asked Rossi in his concerned, fatherly, and deep Italian voice.

"Shhh. It's the new suspect JC found. Shhh Baby Girl, he's gone I'm sure." Morgan whispered as he simultaneously comforted Garcia and answered Rossi.

"You… you can't know that! What if it's his revenge fueled twin with the exact same name, or someone who stole his identity and is out hurting more girls!" Penelope choked out loudly then added quietly. "What if he had a medic friend who helped him fake his death?"

Derek smiled a little at Garcia thinking of other girls when others in her place would only think of themselves. Then he flashed back to Garcia in braided pigtails and that cute pink sweater. She told him that he was lucky to be in her house because not many people are invited "off the grid." She showed him her Super 8 and told him she was 18 when her hippie parents died of a stupid drunk driver. She amazes him even more with her volunteer work. He proceeded to scold her softly about her encrypting that "devil" file.

"Yes…I know" she nods and shrugs, "old habits, I guess."

"You need some rest." he says lovingly pointing his head in the direction of her bedroom. God, how he'd love to share her bed.

"You're right" she says reaching over to him for a hug. "Go, be _free_… my love." She says as she hugs him. Damn, he smells good. Please God let me have him!

"Hey. I'm not _going_ anywhere." He protests

"Wa… I'm fine I got my Goon Squad parked out front!" she says to the stubborn sexy man in her living room, she jabs her thumb to the door to point in the general direction of the squad car.

"Goon Squad or no Goon Squad, that couch right there is going to be my best friend until we find this guy." She says pointing over her shoulder at her purple couch. "Now leave it alone."

"Ok." She replies with one of her many smiles, thumb still at her shoulder. She walks around him and he takes a quick peek at her bodacious ass. She goes up to her bed then turns around.

"But if you're thinking of trying to take advantage of me, let my call my doctor so you can revive me afterward." She teased. The both giggle a little, as much as you could giggle if someone was trying to kill you, or in Morgan's case someone you love was being threatened. That's what made him speak his next line.

"Hey Silly Girl." He said getting her attention. "…I love you know that right?"

She paused only because she didn't expect that. Then she practically squeaked "I love you too." Then smiled.

"Go to bed" he said gesturing too her pillow infested bed. She grins and slowly turns around and starts to dis-pillow her bed.

Now his baby was sniffling her last tears away.

"JC tell us what happened." Hotch demanded, he hated to watch any one in his team break down.

"I…I don't know." Cooper said stunned at this Penelope that popped out of the normal happy-go-lucky one she knew. "I just mentioned a name and both of them freaked."

"What name?" asked Prentiss, everyone feared her response. Morgan could count how many people he was scared of on two hands and people he was terrified of on one, this person must have been the latter.

JC consulted her file and said "Jason Clark Battle."

The entire team even the almost unflappable Hotch gasped collectively.

"Damn it!" Hotch yelled. Everyone jumped at his outburst. He went over to Garcia and kneeled in front of her and practically cooed. "Garcia we'll fix this it's probably just a fluke."

"Hotch you should look at this file." The Boy Genius said as he had just finished reading it lightning fast. Hotch gave him a look. "It fits the profile dead on."

He looks at the file the picture was definitely not the real Battle but nobody could draw a conclusion from that. The file on this man with the hated name certainty did fit the profile.

"Ok we'll go pick whoever this is up, Morgan you stay…"

Hotch was interrupted by Penelope's "NO!" they all looked at her.

"He's seen all your faces, please get a few detective to pick him up, no one is allowed to get hurt because of my incessant need to encrypt." She said still somewhat shaky. Morgan kissed the top of her head, on her bangs, then her cute little nose. "_Mmmmm just a little lower Morgan_" Thought Penelope and pretty much everyone else in the room. It was time they got together.

"Alright Baby Girl we'll get the best detective on the job to bring this guy in." Derek said softly

"Yeah PG, everything gonna be fine."

"Just let us do our job Kitten"

Hotch went out to assemble a team.

"Pen have you ever told me about your old team?" JJ finally asked the question brewed in her head since the plane.

"No, sorry. Hey, EP." said Garcia "If you're on my old team, then why haven't we met your team member yet?"

"All in good time Garci." She smiled at the Techs question; they were dropping little hints where ever they could.

**Wow! I deserve to be showered with loooooove, I actually wrote longer! Once again I keep giving hints to Garci's old team! If you have an idea I would appreciate it if you didn't put it in your review, because I want it to be a surprise to others. Also please vote, should I make in the real Battle or is that to overdone; if so I'll do something else. I'm threatening you, at least 10 votes or I'll update in a whole month! Bwahahaha! Hehe, lurv you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo peeps! I've decided to resurrect the dead!**

** ~LanaLover**

"Hey Garcia." Said Hotch entering Garcia's Temporary Lair, Morgan and Garcia had both went back there after he sent a team of detectives to 'Battles' house. He found them talking, Morgan had his arm around her shoulders and her head resting on his chest.

"We have him." Hotch said.

They both nodded and got up; Morgan put his hand on the small of her back and led her to the small room with a one-way window overlooking the currently empty interrogation room. Morgan motioned for Hotch to meet him outside.

"Is it him?" Morgan asks.

"I don't know I haven't seen him yet." Answers Hotch, they go back inside the observation room; Garcia is sitting on a chair facing the room the newly arrested prisoner will enter shortly. She looks up at them with slightly scared eyes; Morgan goes over and sits next to her then rubs her back in small circles. The rest of the team entered to give their full support. Then they heard the door to the other room open and led by a young muscled detective, walked in Penelope and her teams' worst nightmare.

Jason.

Clark.

Battle.

_The _Jason Clark Battle with the Hero Homicide Complex and expensive monogrammed shirts. _The_ Jason Clark Battle that was supposed to be killed by a bullet through his head by their very own JJ. _The _JCB that almost killed the teams light, their smile maker, Morgan's best friend and the woman he was in love with -even though he has yet to admit it to her or anyone else- Penelope Garcia.

"How?" Pen whispered, it was the question on everyone's mind.

"I…I shot him, I shot him straight through the head right?" JJ asked.

"They never recovered the bullet." Rossi offered.

"But we saw him down." Prentiss said.

"This doesn't make sense." Hotch breathed.

Reid was stock still staring and analyzing the man that almost killed his big sister.

Penelope was crying quietly. Derek was hugging her tighter than ever pouring his love and protection into her. Battle was looking directly through the one-way glass, seemingly and Penelope and Derek. Then Battle started to smile, that turned into a maniac grin, to a small giggle, to psychotic laughter. Penelope held Derek tighter trying to block out the sound.

"I'm going to interrogate him, he's never seen me." stated Reid. The team looked and as he turned towards the door Garcia caught his arm and got up and gave him a hug and whispered her thanks.

/

"My name is Dr. Reid. Do you know why you're here?" Reid started.

"Not entirely Doctor." Battle answered.

"Good, making him feel in control." Rossi said in the other room.

"Mr. Battle is it?" asked Reid sitting across the table.

"Yes. That's my name." Battle said calmly even though everyone could profile his beginning agitation.

"Come on kid snap at him, make him lose his balance." rooted Morgan.

"Oh, so it's not James Colby Baylor?" Reid snapped, took a deep breath then tossed a picture towards Battle. The picture showed the man with a bullet between the eyes, Battle himself. Battle's eyes narrowed and he said nothing.

"Care to explain that?" asked Reid with a raised eyebrow.

Battle cleared his throat. "Your Technical Analyst must be very good at Photoshop. I can assure you I'm very alive." 

In the observation room everyone was staring and profiling intently at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Very well, excuse me." Said the good Doctor as he got up and headed towards the door.

"Um… Doctor, could I see the crime scene photos?" Battle asked.

Reid spun around "Who said anything about a crime scene Mr. Battle?"

"I…I…Isn't that why I'm here?" Battle tried to cover up his mistake.

Reid looked over to the mirror at his team, Rossi turned off the camera.

"Look you dirty, slimy bastard, I know what you did." hissed Reid as he grabbed hold of Battles monogrammed shirt collar, bring his face close to Battles. "I'm not sure how you were deemed dead, but I will find out. You hurt my sister, my family and you will pay." Reid pushed Battle back into his seat, turned, then turned back and punched Battle in the gut.

JC had just walked into the observation room to see Reid show Battle what's-what. She was told the entire Battle story after the detectives had been sent to find the man.

"Damn, you guys rock!" she cried

Reid simply walked out of the room to the room where his family where currently stationed. They were all waiting for him when he entered.

"Good job Reid." smiled JJ. Everyone else nodded with knowing smiles.

"Let's go have lunch, on me." Garcia offered.

"You sure Baby Girl?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah Derek, I'm good." Pen answered.

"But…"

"I'm not made of glass Angel Fish."

"I know Baby but I want you to feel safe."

"Ok if I wear your thick leather jacket, that's somewhat bullet-proof; can I treat you all to Diner food?"

Morgan thought for a moment, their eyes meeting, she blinked adorably under her eyelashes. The team and JC smiled, it was hard to say no to that look and to say no to someone you're head over heels for.

"Ok Baby."

/

At _Aunt Flo'z Diner_ everyone ordered what they want.

"I'll have a milkshake too." Penelope told the waitress, following Reid's, JJ's, Prentiss's, JC's, and Hotch's lead, they all had ordered one.

"Sure Doll, chocolate or vanilla?" Sue-Anne the Waitress with a Bronx accent asked.

"I…"

"She'll have chocolate, ain't that right Sexy?" Derek intervened.

"What the Hot Thang said, I loooove my chocolate." smiled Penelope at Sue-Anne, who had her eyebrow up looking at the two people who had just made her day. The entire table erupted in laughter

"Sure Doll, it'll be out in a minute." Sue-Anne finally said then she walked to the cook to put in the order.

"You sure do know Nelly's favorites." giggled JC.

"Well she calls me her Chocolate Adonis, so why not a chocolate milkshake?" replied Morgan the team laughed all over again.

Sue-Anne brought everyone their respective food; they ate in relative silence, except for Penelope and Morgan. They were stealing French fries right out of each other's fingers and giggling about some joke or banter. Just like they've always done when the team goes out together.

JC's phone started to ring, "Pocketful Of Sunshine" by Natasha Bedingfield.

"Hey Babe!" answered JC enthusiastically. After a few "mmm hmm's" and "not much's" and then a "bye, love you." JC hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Pen.

"My wonderful team member." Answered JC with a smirk.

"Good for you Jayce." said Prentiss.

"That's great JC." agreed Penelope.

"Oh no not 'teams' again! What are you talking about?" Reid pleaded.

"Not till we put Battle in jail and if he's not our current UnSub then he and that guy too." Penelope said wagging her finger.

**YAY! Over 1,000 words I'm getting longer! If you read please comment! I live for feed back! (mostly compliments!)**

** ~LanaLover**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shalom Y'all! I know, I know "Dude! Update quicker!" I'm trying! School sucks balls and so does homework! Can I get an, Amen! I've also caught a disease, Writers Block! Also this chapter contains sexually explicit material, it's my first time so give me the benefit of the doubt. Pssssst… Imma tell you her secret! **

** ~Lana Lover**

Battle was squirming. They could see it. The team had just taken a DNA swab sample of the inside of Battles mouth. Had he knew what was to come.

"He's done for." Rossi chortled.

"Thank God." JC breathed out.

"'Bout damn time." Hotch bit out.

Reid and JJ both nodded and Morgan and Garcia stayed quiet in their own world. Soon everyone went to their hotel room, tried and sad.

Penelope made some hotel room coffee, which was expansive as hell. Absentmindedly stirring at the caffeinated liquid in her cup, Garcia leaned on her head board and reminisced.

/

"_HEY, it's me!" cried JC after she knocked on the purple painted door. _

"_Coooming!" rang a sexy voice. The door flew open and JC was pulled then enveloped into a huge hug. _

"_Ahem…" JC cleared her throat. "I have to sneak from my dad - which isn't hard since her works all the time- and all I get is a hug?"_

"_Hehe, sorry." Came an answer. JC is kissed by her favorite person. It's slow and steaming, and picking up the pace. Their tongues slipped in and out, tasted, and explored. Hands started to wander, JC slipped her hand under the blue shirt in front of her._

"_Mmmm… JC, stop teasing." Came her girlfriends' voice._

"_All in good time Penelope." JC moaned as she unsnapped her bra then tore off Nelly's shirt, next came her own bra and shirt as they stumbled to Penelope's bedroom. They fell on the bed, lips never parting, pants were slipped off and panties were simply torn off. Moans and sighs filled the room as they sucked and licked their heated bodies. Garcia had become quite good at this with JC's instruction, soon both reached the highest heights three times. _

In the present Pen put down her now empty cup, closed her eyes and sighed. JC had given her all she hoped for in a relationship; it was the first person she'd ever been with seriously, not to mention the only woman she'd ever been with.

_In the afterglow of their heated and passionate love making Pen and JC snuggled close._

"_I love you, you know that right?"_

Penelope's eyes flew open, that's most definitely not what JC had said! Derek's voice kept ringing through her head. She was so happy to see JC, but that ship sailed; it was now Derek who moved into her heart. Then a knock came at her door, she jumped up and looked through the peep hole. Standing in front of her door was Derek; something was wrong his face was pale and distressed. Her heart leaped, this couldn't be good.

"Hey Baby Girl, come here." Sighed Morgan bringing her into a massive huge, then kissed her on her temple then cheek.

"What's wrong Angel Fish?" questioned Pen.

"Pen… he escaped."

**OK so it wasn't that long of a sex scene but it was my first, I promise I will get better! Also, did you see the premiere, holy sweet mama! I almost disowned Morgan! Snap at Garcia! I was about to kill him! Then he went all sweet and sexy and apologized, then he said "Word" and she told him she'd leave a light on. The sigh he gave at the end melted me into the couch, it proves there is something else there on his heart! JJ DON'T LEAVE US! UHG I GET SO PISSED!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Why hello my Sweet and Sour Patch Kiddies! It's chapter 8! EEEP! Sorry for the slow update.**

**~LanaLover**

"Hey Baby Girl, come here." Sighed Morgan bringing her into a massive huge, then kissed her on her temple then cheek.

"What's wrong Angel Fish?" questioned Pen.

"Pen… he escaped."

/

"How the hell did this happen?" Hotch demanded Battles security guard.

"I… I don't know one minute he was in there, next he's gone!" the young officer stammered out to the intimidating SSA Aaron Hotchner. The entire gang is in the room with them, all consoling Garcia, bar Hotch who is grilling the guard and Rossi who is finding security tapes.

"Hotch you better come look at this." Rossi stuck his head in the room beckoning his team to follow him to the security room. Staring at the small screen the team found out how Battle had escaped.

For awhile Battle was acting like a normal suspect, shifty, nervous, and restless. Then he becomes stock still, he raises his cold murderous eyes up to stare at the camera. His wicked grin is huge; Penelope had thought she liked it when they first met, now it has menacing. Then he speaks in a calm voice:

"It isn't over yet Penelope." In the next frame, he disappears. Just. Gone.

"Holy Ba-Jeezus!" cries Garcia. She practically shoves Rossi out of the way as she types furiously at the key board. "Got you, you slimy twot." She smirks, as a new bit of video pops up.

"Ha I knew you'd find this." crows Battles. All you see is his head, handsome, sexy, like a siren luring sailors to their doom. His crystal blue eyes flash. A quick frame flashes on then off the screen in a heartbeat. Then you see a new frame, Battles legs as he shimmies up through the ceiling vent. The video cuts short.

"Shit." Garcia stated.

"That pretty much sums it up." JJ agreed. Reid and Prentiss nodded.

"Baby, I saw a flash on one frame, think you can pause it there?" questioned Morgan.

"What am I?" Pen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Goddess of the All Knowing. Right… sorry." Derek recovered his slight fumble. Garcia smirked and typed rapidly and soon a screen popped up.

It looked as if someone had crumpled a piece of paper, un-waded it then wrote on it, and then shoved it in the camera lens. On it were four words on the top that were innocent apart but terrifying together. "Let the Game begin." Next on the paper was:

_Penelope,_

_You thought I was dead? Ha! That was just the beginning of my little game. Now it's even easier because I have a helper! It's someone you'd never guess! But I see that trying to kill you by shooting you was unfair. So I'll give you a chance; figure out what you're supposed to do by midnight tomorrow, and I'll come in. If not, JC won't see the light of day ever again! Oh, and just because I'm not in the police building doesn't mean I'm not in town watching you! Your clues are "Honk Honk, on the 10__th__!" and "Reid's adVice." Tick, Tock!_

_Good Luck!_

Taped to the bottom of the paper was a picture of JC bound and gagged to a chair in a dark room, her cheeks stained with her running mascara, eyes wide with fear.

"Jayce!" was all the TA could mutter as her world went black.

XXXXXX

All Penelope remembered was falling into warm familiar arms, her Hot Stuff's arms. Now her eyes where pierced with light as she awoke in the security room. Smudged figures hovered over her, worried feelings radiating off their auras. One dark figure -the one closest to her—held her tight, seemingly studying her face looking for signs of recognition.

"Sweetness? You awake Baby Girl?" inquired the smudgy Chocolate Adonis.

"Where are my glasses, I can't see without my glasses?" Garcia groaned in the best Velma impersonation she could muster at the moment. She then felt her colorful glasses slip on to her face, the cool frames sliding on her nose and ears.

"She's good if she can't quote those meddling kids!" Prentiss snorted. JJ smiled half-heartedly.

"Derek you can let me up know." The only answer she got in return was a look in his eyes. His hot chocolate eyes were full of ranging emotions; caring, sweetness, thoughtfulness, love, and passion… _Love? Passion? _For a few moments Garcia gazed at Morgan's eyes with him gazing=g right back.

"_Does he feel the same way? It's in his eyes… but am I just imagining it?" _Gracias head reeled

"_Does she feel the same way? I see something in her eyes… but am I making something out of nothing?" _Derek's thoughts mirrored Pen's.

Someone cleared their throat. Turns out that the pair had been gazing for awhile. They immediately snapped out of it, focusing on getting the vibrant woman, JC, back. However their moment not far from their minds.

"Right. Ok. So. Let's get crack-a-lakin'!" said Pen strongly, trying not to think about her relationship with JC too much as to deter her mind from the facts. She might not make it. Pen got up out of Morgan's hard, well excised arms. With a little protest he allowed her. She sat back at the security desk with Morgan's insistence, because: "You just fainted sexy, take a load off."

"Battle's clue was 'Honk Honk, on the 10th." Mean anything to anyone?" asked Hotch.

"Well wait, Battle is playing the game with Garcia. The clues are specifically for her." Rossi said in his alto voice. "Got anything Kitten?" he asked gingerly.

"Gimme a sec." she protested shuddering at the thought of JCB playing a 'game' with her.

Then realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh crap." She muttered. Everyone turned to stare.

**Ooooooh! I gave you a Cliffy! Hehe, sorry 'bout the late updates. I said it once and I'll say it again. SCHOOL SUKS! Can anyone guess what Battles first clue is? Wow this story took a whole new direction! PS I'm gonna publish a two-shot, possibly three-shot, and it's gonna rock your effin' socks **_**and **_**shoes off! Love ya**_**!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi I have insomnia and writers block so forgive me. Also I don't even really know where this story is going anymore. Should I scrap it then write a sequel when I have inspiration? IDK let me know what you think! Sorry I'm not my usual uppity self. ATTENTION: probably some sexual content. Also Morgan's italicized description of beauty is taken from **_**The Shack**_** by Wm. Paul Young.**

** ~LanaLover**

"Battle's clue was 'Honk Honk, on the 10th." Mean anything to anyone?" asked Hotch.

"Well wait, Battle is playing the game with Garcia. The clues are specifically for her." Rossi said in his alto voice. "Got anything Kitten?" he asked gingerly.

"Gimme a sec." she protested shuddering at the thought of JCB playing a 'game' with her.

Then realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh crap." She muttered. Everyone turned to stare.

/

"What is it Penelope?" Morgan asked; he was a little too distracted to use pet names. However the use of her real name still sent shivers down her spine.

"Remember how I told you I have coulrophobia? Ya' know the fear of clowns."

"Yeah, so?"

"The party I went to was for my friends 10th birthday, the clown came up to me and… well… a-assaulted me… and made a honking noise. Could that be what he's referring to?" she managed to ask, Pen hated to remember that day, it still frightened her. The dazed look on the clown's white, yellow, and blue painted face. The way he reached for her and… *honked.*

The team nodded and sent healing vibes towards their friend; the memory obviously still caused her distress.

"Uh, guys. I feel the need to inform you that the date today is the 9th." Reid pointed out.

"Ok, so the '10th' might be tomorrow. Garcia do you feel up to searching for circuses around town?" Hotch asked softly.

"Now, wait a sec Hotch, I-" Morgan was cut off.

"Its fine Sweetness, no man can stop the almighty power of The Oracle of Quantico and Beyond." Garcia said spinning in her chair so she faced the computers and started to search. The team left the room. Morgan went to refill their coffee cups, leaving Pen to search and think.

At first she thought she'd fantasize about Morgan's strong arms around her, but then…

_Moans filled the air, breaths got huskier, shallower. _

"_Oh God, Pen!" cried JC as her girlfriend brought her to an intense climax. Who said 69 didn't work?_

_Cuddling and giving small kisses, the couple laid in their satisfaction. _

"_Pen, I have a question to ask you." Said JC sounding uncharacteristically nervous._

"_Yes, what is it baby?" _

"_Would you…"_

"Hey Baby Girl, here is your coffee." Morgan said jolting her from her day dream. She took her coffee and continued the search, while it was Morgan's turn to think. He just gazed at his Angel.

Morgan remembered when he first talked about his Baby Girl to his mother and sisters.

_It was the_ ear_ly morning; everyone in the Morgan household was sitting on the couch in their pjs like they'd done as kids, only this time they were drinking coffee. They were all giggling at soothing Sarah's kids had said._

"_So Baby Boy, how's life in the BAU?" his mother had asked_

"_It's pretty great. I mean I know what we deal with is pretty horrible but there is this new girl that I…" He started but Desiree interrupted._

"_OoooOooo La La! Derek's got a girlfriend."_

"_That true Baby?"_

"_No Mama she not my girlfriend. It's just… that… well it's hard to explain." He said. The at his family's raised eyebrows he said:_

"_It's like this; she's got this light around her. She cracks jokes and makes the whole team, even Reid, laugh and blush. When I first met her I called her the wrong name accidently, so to get her attention I called her Baby Girl, the name has stuck. Me and her talk and laugh and do this sorta flirty banter thing; the team groans whenever we do but I know that they like it. With Prentiss and JJ she's like their sassy younger sister, with Rossi she's his granddaughter that he spoils all the time. With Hotch she's a little more professional, but she can still make him break into a huge smile. Also, with Reid she plays big sister; always looking after him, teasing and helping him. _

_Aw man, Mama you have no idea how much weight she pulls off us just by flashing her adorable grin. And she's a little eccentric with her fashion, but it is just part of her innocence. Not that she's innocent, she is sassy, blunt, and spicy. She's beautiful inside and certainly outside. I don't know what we did without her." Derek said that all straight from his heart._

_His mother was crying and his sisters where grinning, but he didn't notice while he was thinking about the new TA. _

_/_

Now he knew that when he said that, that Derek was quickly falling head over heels in love with Penelope Garcia.

Again, he gazed at her. _She is beauty. Everything that sensuality strives to be, but falls painfully short. In the dim light it was difficult to see where her face began, as her hair and _dress framed her curvy body. _Hey eyes glinted and glistened as if they were portals into the vastness of the starry sky. _

"Ah hahaha!" Pen cried suddenly. "There is a Cirque in town. And it's called Dilaudid! Get it? "Reid's adVice, his _vice_, was dilaudid! HA you SUCK Battle, the Oracle always gets her man!" Pen jumped out of her seat and gave Morgan a bone-crushing hug. She tried to pull back but he held her close, not threateningly, just lovingly.

Penelope looked up at him confused; she stared into his chocolate eyes. Suddenly she saw desire, love, and passion in his eyes. _Had they always been like that?_ She thought. He looked starved and scared, scared for… her. Then he pulled her closer to his face, lifting her chin with his cupped hand, so that her lips where closer to his than they'd ever been.

_I will kiss her._ He thought as he set eye contact with her, making sure that she wanted this.

_He's gonna kiss me? Please Dear God. _She thought as her heart sped up, looking right back up at him and leaned slightly onto his chest.

He shifted his head slowly down…

**THE END.**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**JUST KIDDING! I'M NOT THAT MEAN!**

He shifted his head slowly down, watching his Baby's eyes letting her stop this at anytime. Derek put his hand in her hair that was currently in a clip, his large warm hands slipped her clip out. Her hair tumbled around her shoulders. Then he held the back of her neck. Penelope raised her hands to rest on his arm and shoulder. Their lips were a breath away, eyes slightly closed but still gazing. Just as Derek was about to close the little distance they had left…

"Hotch wants you guys to come to the other room, and tell us you findings." Reid said walking into the room, luckily his head was in a folder and he walked right out of the room not noticing their position. That was ok because as soon as he said 'Hotch' they'd jumped apart. As they watched their moment saboteur leave they realized again where they where and who they were. As they left in silence Derek turned and said…

"This isn't over." And walked into the room the team was in, leaving Garcia in wonder.

**Holy shiz sticks! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack! That's right my read-o's and read-a's, I have just got my new (and improved) laptop. I started it up yesterday, found my USB, and downloaded Word. You may remember that a couple months ago my apartment was broken into and my laptop and some jewelry were stolen. Well after a painstakingly long time struggling with the swamped detective and insurance company (not blaming either, they are both very busy with other worse cases) I received my lost money and bought this here laptop. All's well that ends well I suppose. And just in case you were wondering, yes… I did try and stare at my overturned apartment attempting to profile burglar's behavior. I got nowhere. I have sooooo many ideas in my 3 month (or so) hibernation from writing anything! Ugh! I've taken to keeping a list :) but first imma finish this story and the other one I put up **_**then**_** imma knock down this list. Please follow me as an author if you want to read my other stories, they won't all be CM. *gasp***

** ~LanaLover**

"This isn't over." And walked into the room the team was in, leaving Garcia in wonder.

/

Garcia decided to call Hotch and tell him that she'd found the cirque in Battle's clue. Still slightly shaken – in a good way – from her and Derek's _encounter_ she dialed 2 on speed dial. "_Guess who speed dial 1 is." _she thought to herself.

"Hotchner."

She cleared her throat "He..Hey Boss Man, I got the clue."

"That's great Garcia, why don't you bring your laptop to the boardroom and we'll have a meeting, I just have to find Morgan. Is he with you?" Hotch asked in a voice a hint sweeter than normal, Pan suspected that it was because he didn't want to unhinge her since this was Battle they were facing… _again_.

"Yes My Lord, I will be there swifter that a MpG Processer. 3 minutes to get ready and I'll be there." Garcia responded trying to sound like her usual self. "Oh.. and no… Der…Morgan's not here."

Morgan was in the bathroom, door locked running his bald head under the cold water emanating from the sink faucet.

"_Damn… she makes me so damn hard that I need a cold shower!" _he thought as he lifted his headand dried it off with the rough public paper towels.

"_Ok old boy keep it together, you can't think with your pants right no. Just keep her safe from this sonofabitch then you can finally act on your feeling. Now what did Mama always say?"_

If it feels right, looks right, and risks everything, then its love." Derek said to his reflection. His hands were on the sink counter and he was leaning on them. His eyes were sparking in what he could only profile as giddy love._ Looks right_. His mind was racing, his heart was racing, he was nervous for her and her friends' safety, his palms were sweating. _Feels right. _

They'd had 6 years of passionate, flirty, trusting, loving friendship. He'd loved her since he called her "Gomez." They'd never crossed out of the "friend zone" because they didn't want to hurt their beautiful friendship. _Yup, defiantly risks everything_.

"Morgan you in there?" called JJ's voice through the door.

"Come on man, Garci's got something!" called Prentiss after she banged on the door.

He's was deathly nervous of this cases future and its effect on the women he loved. And of course he still had a little nagging wondering on Penelope's "team." He took one last look at his love-struck face, shook his shoulders and put back on his calm façade, and walked out the door.

When everyone was in the boardroom. Garcia started:

"Alright so you all know of my pevy experience with a clown at a birthday party, right?" the team's heads nodded. "Well, he made that old-timey honking noise. i think that's what Ba… _**he**_ meant when he said 'Honk, Honk on the 10th'." _I still can't even say his muther truckn' name!_ she thought.

"What about 'Reid's advice?" questioned the young doctor.

"Was just getting to that Boy Wonder. Hem… well your vice was dilaudid." She continued feeling bad for bringing up Reid's mistake.

"It's ok Garcia, go on." Spence urged

"Well to morrow there is a cirque in town that closes at 9:00 at night, leaving B…Battle an hour to prepare whatever torture he has in store for me. The cirque is called Dilaudid." She concluded look at her team, her family. Her eyes rested on Morgan, for a brief second she saw his eyes flash in passion, she's sure her eyes did the same. She offered him a small seductive smile. He gave her a wink of his onyx eye.

While the team disused the new development in fever a young officer came in.

"Envelope for Miss…. Uh … Garcia." She accepted the yellow envelope from the eager boy with a polite nod of the head.

She opened it and in the package was a small CD with "Play Me" written on the case. The team stared. Garcia quickly put the dick in her laptop and moved the video up on the flat screen hanging on the wall.

The picture garbled for a second before panning to a bound and gagged on a chair, crying JC.

"Oh sweetheart." Whispered Pen. The team didn't notice because they were already profiling the scene in front of them.

Battle walked… no strutted into the frame.

"Hey, Garcia." He greeted nonchalantly. The same thing he called out before he shot her.

Morgan was quickly at her side wrapping an arm around her.

"I'm assuming you figured it out. My scan of your computer said you did. Well not _my_ scan, my partners. Have you guessed who it is yet. He wants to see your face when you do." Taunting Garcia with a smirk. "Anyway, just so you know I except you to come alone. They can walk you up the the door, but once inside you're on your own. Got it? Good."

Battle walked over to the quivering FBI agent hostage. He reached out to stroke her face but Jayce cowered back. He pulled back his hand slowly the brought it smack against her face, leaving a red mark. This caused more sobs from the helpless women.

"Look how easy it is to break a person, Garcia. She had all that FBI training and in one hour of pain and… heh heh… violation she's just a scared little girl." Battle said drawing out every word like twisting a knife slowly in Penelope's heart.

When he said "Violation" Garcia nearly lost it.

"You slimy, sorry excuse for a man! You… you BASTARD!" she shrieked at the screen, tears falling down her face. Struggling to take a whack at the TV but Morgan held her in place with strong comforting arms. She stopped and burrowed her head in her Hot Stuff's shoulder and attempted to slow her tears. Then she heard the voice…

"Baby!... Baby don't think about it!" cried JC, Battle had let the gag out of her mouth. "Pen, don't… don't think about it. Just concentrate on the case. Don't lose your head, it's one of the best things you got." Jayce smiled feebly. "Just concentrate Baby. I still lo—" but she was cut off by Battle stuffing the gag back in her mouth.

"Remember Garcia, alone." Was the final word as the screen went blank with Penelope still staring at where JC was just a second before.

/

"What time and day is it?" Pen asked

"The 10th, and its 7:25" answered Reid without even looking at a clock.

"So I've got 2 hours and 35 minutes to prepare." She concluded

"There is no chance in frozen Hell that you are going in there alone." Protested Morgan shifting her off his shoulder to make her look at him.

"Yeah" agreed Reid

"Please Garcia, I need my drinking buddy." Pleaded Prentiss

"I need my son's Fairy Godmother, Penelope." Sniffed JJ

"You heard the man… barley a man… I have to go in alone." She stated leaving no room for argument.

Rossi spoke up "The man profiles as controlling. He'll probably have a plan if anybody else come in with Kitten."

"She goes in alone." Finished Hotch placing a fatherly hand on his TA's shoulder.

"Hotch… man… please."

"No Morgan."

"Uh guys why don't we do what he do best, profile. We should give Garcia an arsenal of behavioral background." Suggested Reid.

/

"Ok let's start with victimology. Garcia—" started Prentiss

"No start with JC. Why and how did Battle know Garcia would be affected by kidnapping her?" countered Rossi

Everyone looked at her. Garcia looked a bit shy, which is odd for her outgoing personality.

"Come on P you gotta tell us. Is this about the all secretive 'teams'?" prodded Morgan

"Yes" she nodded. And paused. And flashed back.

"_Pen, I have a question to ask you." Said JC sounding uncharacteristically nervous._

"_Yes, what is it baby?" _

"_Would you…"_

"_What?" giggled Pen, urging on her girlfriend JC._

"_Iloveyouwouldyoumarryme?"_

"_Huh? Sweetheart I didn't quite catch that." Penelope asked now sitting up in their bed._

"_I said…" JC let out a breath "Would you marry me?"_

_She was dumbstruck. But that faded to excitement quickly_

"_I…I yes, yes YES!" Pen cried happily kissing her new fiancé._

"_Well good 'cause this ring was expensive." Sighed JC jokingly when they stopped making love a second time. She reached into her bedside pocket and pulled out a purple velvet box, inside there was a large diamond ring set in a white gold band surrounded in topaz. JC slid the ring on Pen's finger and gave her hand, and new ring, a kiss. The newly engaged and giddy couple got up, showered, clothed and started to make dinner._

_That was when the forceful knock came at their door that ruined Penelope's life all over again._


	11. Chapter 11

**Waaaaaazzz uuuuuppp? Hey so here is my second post since the break-in! Ahhhh! I'm so excited, if my thief is reading this is for you *flips the bird*. Love you guys, please, please, PLEASE review! I live off the love you guys give! In case you forgot I'm putting disclaimers at the end.**

** ~LanaLover**

"_I said…" JC let out a breath "Would you marry me?"_

_She was dumbstruck. But that faded to excitement quickly_

"_I…I yes, yes YES!" Pen cried happily kissing her new fiancé._

"_Well good 'cause this ring was expensive." Sighed JC jokingly when they stopped making love a second time. She reached into her bedside pocket and pulled out a purple velvet box, inside there was a large diamond ring set in a white gold band surrounded in topaz. JC slid the ring on Pen's finger and gave her hand, and new ring, a kiss. The newly engaged and giddy couple got up, showered, clothed and started to make dinner._

_That was when the forceful knock came at their door that ruined Penelope's life all over again._

_Xxx_

_JC looked up from her pot of boiling water and noodles to go answer the door, as she slid by her fiancé in the small apartment kitchen she kissed her cheek. Garcia looked up and smiled._

"_Dad?" Pen heard cry JC as the door opened. She froze in the middle of chopping a tomato. _

_Pen knew that JC's father was a FBI agent that was climbing up the Bureau latter. JC knew Pen was a hacker by trade and that she could be arrested for being with her and get JCs dad in trouble, but that didn't stop the love they shared. Besides Pen promised to stop after they were married, although at the time it was jokingly. Another problem with Jayce's dad was that he was very old fashion meaning he didn't exactly approve of the girls relationship, he would have disapproved even more if he knew about Penelope's "Occupation"_

"_Dad what are you doing here?" JC questioned a little nervously._

"_I came to warn you." He answered gravely. "Penelope!" he called_

_She walked out into the living room where her father-in-law to-be was standing with the love of her life. Pen was nervous and confused, her heart was pounding. "What if he forbids us getting married? I can't make Jayce choose between me and her family." She thought as she stood by JC. _

"_Girls I know you know I'm not very… comfortable with your relationship… but I came to warn you." It was his turn to feel nervous._

"_Yeah, dad, we know you're closed minded about love, but I love Penelope." JC said narrowing her eyes. Pen could practically see her crouch position, ready to attack her dad if he said anything offensive._

"_What do you want to warn us about?" Pen asked standing tall to the muscular agent._

"_We're coming after you." He started simply staring straight at Penelope._

"_Wha… what?" the couple cried in unison_

"_We tracked a skilled hacker to this location and got your name. In 20 hours this house will be raided to find the hacker. I saw the address, thought about how smart you seemed and figured out it was you." He finished in one breath._

_Garcia's world fell around her, she literally saw each face, moment, friend, and joy in her world shatter like an unlucky mirror. _

"_Oh God." Breathed JC_

"_JC," Pen started knowing what she had to do even if it meant breaking JC's heart and hers._

""_Yes Pen?" asked JC looking intently at her fiancé. Rob, JC's dad, was looking at JC, probably wondering if she'll be safe._

"_Leave." Penelope said_

"_Huh?"_

"_Baby, I want you to leave." She repeated_

"_I… What?...How could stand there and…Babe… please." JC started to say but Pen just shook her head. _

"_I don't want you hurt, Baby I __**need**__ you to be ok." Whispered Pen looking straight into the eyes of her lover. "If you go I can clean all evidence of you and no one will come after you."_

"_Thank you." Sighed Rob_

"_This isn't for you, you homophobe." Flamed Penelope "This is for my fiancé… my ex-fiancé." She added, taking off the stunning ring and putting it into JC's reluctant hand._

"_Penelope!" Sobbed JC_

"_Please Jayce, I…this hurts so much just please go. I'll always love you Baby." Murmured Penelope, tears streaming down her check leaving little salty, sorrowful trails._

_The next day men with large guns and black bulletproof vests busted into an apartment, weapons waving calling "FBI! DON'T MOVE!" The men were confused as to Penelope hopping off her sofa and silently walking over to a man. She turned around and crossed her hands behind her back, awaiting handcuffs that clicked on after a moment's hesitation. Little did she know Garcia was being whisked away to the BAU and her eventual new love. But she still thought of JC_

_Xxx_

"Garcia!" called Hotch shaking her out of her trance

"Huh?" she asked wiping away a tear looking around the room at the people she first thought she would hate, but came to think of as her family.

"You spaced out there for a second Baby Girl. You were gonna tell us about teams?" urged Morgan wrapping an arm around her shoulder as he noticed the tear.

Garcia looked at Prentiss in question, to make sure she was ok with everyone knowing their secret.

Garcia then shrugged off Derek's arm, which surprised him, if not hurt him. She walked up to the front of the little room making eye contact with everyone and took a deep breath:

"Hurting JC would hurt me because… I was engaged to her before I was caught."

"Oh."

"So thaaats what "teams" means." Muttered Rossi.

Derek looked hurt.

Penelope noticed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, it was just that leaving JC was so hard I was never able to be at terms with it, let alone talk about it." She murmured

"Hey, its ok Baby Girl." He smiled with as much love as always, giving Penelope hope. He went over to her and hugged her and kissed the top of her head, she nuzzled into his chest.

"So thaaaat is why you don't wanna call McRawson. The problem is that he's a hot British _**dude**_." Thought JJ out loud to Prentiss causing everyone to break the stunned mood and laugh.

"Ok so back to the profile, we only got 2 hours to gear Garcia up." Called Reid bringing everyone back to reality but Derek and Pen out of their embrace.

"Right let's get to it." Nodded Hotch


	12. Chapter 12

**I know, I know. Don't look so dejected I know I've been neglecting you my dear reader, but you must understand that I've had exams all week! I had to study! *say all of the previous in an English accent* ;P BTW I am using a joke from "**_**How I Met Your Mother"**_** in this chapter or the next. P.S. in the previous chapter I wrote the name "McRawson", it has been recently been brought to my attention that his name is **_**actually**_** "Mick Rawson". I feel stupid :/ **

**~LanaLover**

_"Hurting JC would hurt me because… I was engaged to her before I was caught."_

_"Oh."_

_"So thaaats what "teams" means." Muttered Rossi._

_Derek looked hurt._

_Penelope noticed._

_"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, it was just that leaving JC was so hard I was never able to be at terms with it, let alone talk about it." She murmured_

_"Hey, it's ok Baby Girl." He smiled with as much love as always, giving Penelope hope. He went over to her and hugged her and kissed the top of her head, she nuzzled into his chest._

_"So thaaaat is why you don't wanna call Mick Rawson. The problem is that he's a hot British dude." Thought JJ out loud to Prentiss causing everyone to break the stunned mood and laugh._

_"Ok so back to the profile, we only got 2 hours to gear Garcia up." Called Reid bringing everyone back to reality but Derek and Pen out of their embrace._

_"Right let's get to it." Nodded Hotch_

_**Xxxx**_

That was exactly 1 hour and 30 minutes ago. Right now the entire team was packed into one sleek black SUV, 15 minutes away from their destination. Hotch drove, Reid called shot gun, in the middle row from sat JJ on one side, Rossi in the middle, and Prentiss looking out the window. In the back row Penelope sat at one window looking out at the street lights passing by in the night, Derek sat at the other window gazing longingly at his Baby Girl. The somber group traveled in silence.

Xxxxx Derek's POV

He watched as the neon lights - advertising booze, ATM's, and topless dancers - flashed by outside washed over her blonde hair like lightning. Her lips were being gnawed on by her teeth, a cute nervous habit. Her eyes were lost in thought, maybe in memories

_Why didn't she tell me? _Morgan asked over and over in his head. _Does she not trust me as much as I thought she did?_ _I'd feel ok with it, I've been with bisexual women. Doesn't she know I love her no matter what?_

_No you idiot she doesn't_ on side of him chided. _You've never completely told her love her more than a sister! _ Derek supposed angrily.

If her life wasn't currently in danger and she wasn't so distant at the moment, then he'd tell her. Hell he'd scream it from a mountain top. But no, that would distract her from the information he and his colleagues just stuffed in her head.

Derek sighed and stifled a tear at the the thought of never having his Goddess as his own, waking in the morning to her angelic face, never watching her lean towards his at their wedding, never having her carry his child, and never sharing lemonade on a porch, in rocking chairs while, watching their grandchildren scamper around their home. NO! He **would** **do anything** to save his Angel Face! But… oh God… what if he couldn't?

Derek closed his eyes and turned his head so no one would see the fat, salty tear run down his face.

Xxxx

Hotch was the only one to see Morgan's inner battle, in the rear-view mirror. He felt like a father driving brooding teenagers, angry, angst-ridden, scared, and sad. He knew that he might lose another important woman in his life, a daughter.

JJ reminisced in the memories of Garcia and her friendship. What would she say to Henry?

Reid thought of how Garcia was like his older sister, even though they shared no blood. Who would he talk to about girls? With Prentiss it was always teases, with JJ (his once crush) it was awkward. He needed Garcia.

Prentiss kept her mind blank so she could concentrate on saving her younger sister.

"Jesus Crist!" cried Rossi, erupting the silence. "We are acting like we aren't ever gonna see Kitten again. And we all know, if Morgan has anything to say about it, she will make it out alive."

Garcia sniffed "Yeah guys, after this I promise that when I get out with JC that I will force my Hot Stuff to buy a round of drinks. Lord knows I'll need a few." She said, jonesing for a giggle or smirk at least, which she got.

"Sorry Baby Girl, it's just that you're supposed to be the one that's safe. After you were shot we all made a promise that you'd never be hurt again. Please don't let him hurt you. Please don't use the information we gave you. That information is for surviving when being held captive. Don't be captured. Please Baby Girl, I don't know what we'd do without you… what I'd do without you." Confessed Derek, gathering Garcia in his arms for the millionth time that day, holding her back to his chest and burying his face in hair and neck. They sighed in unison.

"I promise to try my damnedest, my Adonis."

Silence once again fell over the vehicle, this time it was a hopeful silence.

"Oh!" Startled Pen, her auburn widened. "What about JC's new girlfriend? Shouldn't she be told!"

"Oh Crist, good call Garcia, I forgot." Said Hotch mentally head-slapping himself. "But we don't have time to find her, whoever she is."

"I got her number, who 'bout them apples?" Pen retaliated. The car was filled with smiles, even if they didn't reach their eyes.

"Alright, call her and put her on speaker." Instructed the Boss Man

"Yes Sir." Saluted the tech.

One minute later a woman picked up.

"Hello?" answered a female, the voice sounded happy, care-free, and smart.

"Hi, this is a friend of JC and she gave me your number, but I don't know your name." said Pen cautiously.

"This is Angeline." Said the voice a little more nervously. "Has something happened to Jacqueline?"

"I… yes." Admitted Garcia. Hotch winced at the tact Penelope was using but allowed her to continue.

"Is… is she de…dead?" sobbed Angeline.

"Oh, no! No, sweetie, she's not dead. But… but she…uhh." Garcia tried to answer but tears stung her eyes. So Rossi assisted since Hotch had to concentrate on driving.

"No Miss. Angeline, JC isn't dead. However, she has been kidnapped. By a man we believe to be very dangerous. Miss, she has already been hurt by him, but we are doing everything in our power to save her. What I need you to do is call her father and tell him of the situation. He will find out from the FBI where we are, and where our back-up is. I want you to go with him."

There was a squeak at the other end, then came the sound of a broken heart. Penelope made that sound when she forced JC to leave. A wail that, shuddered and shook until it was a full on, body-wrenching, sob.

"Angeline." Interrupted Garcia, trying to stop the woman's crying. "Angel, does Jayce call you that? Does she call you her Angel?...Angel I know how important Jacqueline is to you, she's your light in a dark place. But we really need you to do what Agent Rossi said. Alright? Alright Angel?"

The agents were touched at their friend's heartfelt words, apparently so was Angeline.

"How… how did you know she called me her? Or how I feel?"

Penelope cringed. "I… I know how it feels to be loved so powerfully that you shatter when you hear your love is in danger. Trust me I get it all the time from my lov… I … I mean from my family." She finished trying not to make eye-contact with her aforementioned family.

"Right… right, ok. I'm going to call her dad, he thinks of me as his family now anyway. Thank you, I uh.. didn't catch your name."

"Prentiss, Emily Prentiss." Hastened Emily, glancing at Garcia

"Thank you Emily." Said Angeline before the phone disconnected.

"Why did you do that Emily?" asked a very confused looking Reid.

Prentiss answered by casting a meaningful glace to Penelope, the team turned to look. Garcia was sitting stock still, and as white as a ghost, her still colorful lips parted and her jaw was slacked.

"Baby Girl was-a-matter?" questioned an incredibly concerned Chocolate God.

"I… she… he…" she attempted, then she shook out of it. "It's nothing Doll I just was remembering Rob's reaction to _our_ relationship. It wasn't as good and Angeline has it. I guess I just got a little jealous."

"Ok Sexy. We're are almost there." Replied Morgan as he reached over to caress Pen's cheek, sending shivers through both their bodies.

"Correction we _are_ here." Stated Hotch gravely, the occupants of the car shifted their gaze from each other to outside.

"Creepy." Breathed JJ

Outside was a single big-top tent in the middle of a wide circle of land, big enough so no civilians would be hurt. The tent was a dirty canvas colored tarp with the faces of severed clowns heads painted on the side. Red paint depicting blood dripped from their white necks. Red and blue and yellow squares, circles, and stars encircled their eyes. Droopy hats lounged on matted, curly orange hair. In contrast to all of that the red-rimmed mouths were upturned and smiling… wickedly. DILAUDID was splashed over the entrance in a sloppy black paint.

"This is my hellish nightmare!" cried Garcia as the team stepped out into the abysmal night air.

Behind them the monstrous trucks of SWAT's and Firemen and Police and any needed equipment unloaded and the captain of each team went up to Hotch, awaiting command.

"Alright everyone listen up!" yelled Hotch through a bullhorn provided by a uniformed officer. The power in his voice made everyone 'listen up'. "The woman going in to this predicament is like my own daughter, she will be in danger. Our job is to keep the SON OF A BITCH in that tent from hurting her. GOT IT?"

"Yes Sirs!" were yelled and everyone got into place.

1 minute remaining.

Xxxxx

"Jason, everyone is outside." Reported a small man.

One large spotlight illuminated the entire arena. There were no bleachers, only a dirt floor with an ankle high bar on the floor creating a large circle around the center. In the center was a huge supporting pole, on hostage tied to a seat, one camera and one laptop connected to a generator, and one insane man leaning on said pole. Battle straightened from his leaning position on the big pole in the center of the pavilion. He turned to his cohort and smiled.

"Are the explosives ready, Kevin?" he asked gesturing to the bombs that encircled the inner-barrier of the tent, all but the entrance.

"Yes." Replied Battles partner, Kevin Lynch. He handed Battle the wireless starter. "Bitch won't know what hit her."

"Excellent. Let the circus begin."

**Aaaaaaand scene. Holy envelope-pushing-episodes Batman! Seriously that last episode of CM was exceedingly risqué, the girl wanted her dad to touch her? ICK! The sex scenes between the couple were very hardcore and rough! They were drunk the entire time! JINKIES! They even had to put an audience warning on-screen! Also that Bones on Thursday, I mean, her head exploded, and that one woman was dissolved in her bathtub! I cheered when the Grave Diggers head burst! Ooooooooo I'm almost done with this one!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shalom my little monsters! This is the chapter where I get action! Finally! Oh smurf, this story has, at the most, 4 chapters left! Disclaimer will be at end.**

**~LanaLover**

"Jason, everyone is outside." Reported a small man.

One large spotlight illuminated the entire arena. There were no bleachers, only a dirt floor with an ankle high bar on the floor creating a large circle around the center. In the center was a huge supporting pole, on hostage tied to a seat, one camera and one laptop connected to a generator, and one insane man leaning on said pole. Battle straightened from his leaning position on the big pole in the center of the pavilion. He turned to his cohort and smiled.

"Are the explosives ready, Kevin?" he asked gesturing to the bombs that encircled the inner-barrier of the tent, all but the entrance.

"Yes." Replied Battles partner, Kevin Lynch. He handed Battle the wireless starter. "Bitch won't know what hit her."

"Excellent. Let the circus begin."

Xxxxx

Hotch took the TA aside, she was now shaking a little.

"Garcia, I know he said no weapons but in the little time we had I trained you I basic knife defense, remember?" He asked

"Uh huh." She nodded, her eyes were bright and she was shaking from adrenaline and certainty. "Don't worry Boss Man. I am good."

He nodded and sent her on. Derek didn't, couldn't stop her.

"Remember Hot Stuff. I once broke the Internet." Her last words.

Xxxx

No matter how hard Penelope tried she couldn't shake the feeling that this, a demented clown tent, would be the last thing she ever saw.

She knew that all she had to do is go in, untie JC, and book it out of there. She also knew it wouldn't be that easy.

And with that thought she reached out, grasped the roughly painted canvas and disappeared from view of her team, her family.

Xxxx

As Pen took in her surroundings, just one heavy spotlight showed her the goal.

JC.

"Jacqueline!" she cried and ran over to the agent bound to a hard metal chair.

JC's eyes brightened with hope as Pen rushed over to her aid.

"Ok baby I'm gonna tear the duct tape off your mouth, and I need to hurry so this is gonna sting. Alright Honey?" she cooed

At JC's nod Garcia pulled a small corner off her face and then yanked the sliver tape. Needless to say the whimper that came out of JC's mouth would make a snake cry. As she worked on the sailor like knots binding the hostages chafed arms and legs with her knife. Pen scoped out the room taking in her surroundings. All she could see where the large pole, the chair, JC, and a body-sized metal box that protected something, a generator by the looks of it.

Finally JC was released. The woman wrapped her strong arms around Pen's shoulders and squeezed.

"Thank you Sweety, I owe you biiiiig time!" she laughed hysterically

The she did something that shook Penelope, to the very core.

JC kissed her.

The kiss made Garcia's mind whirl. But not in the way Derek's almost-kiss had. Her mind churned with happy memories she had suppressed years ago, knowing that those happy thoughts only ended in bad ones.

Pen kissed back then said stupidly: 

"I talked to your girlfriend, Angel, she seemed gr-great."

"Oh, Honey! I thought I'd never see you again! If I ever-"JC was cut off by a laugh from her former lover.

"Oh Sweetie, I understand! I was just approving! Besides I'm working on someone right now." The situation had mad Garcia a little more brash. "But you'll always be my first love, Love." She ended with a wink.

"Ditto Lovely Woman." JC agreed pecking her lips one last time.

A menacing clapping ricocheted off the cloth walls.

"Touching, just absolutely touching." A figure immerged from the curtain of shadows that circumferenced the pair.

Penelope froze. Again. That nose, that strong jaw line, that golden wheat hair, and the eyes. Those eyes, she still had nightmares about those eyes. Those ice cobalt eyes. Cobalt, sounds like Colby. So cold, steely, and hard that diamonds could be cut on them. Shinning like the cleanest, deadliest sword or firearm. That blue looked like it could tear open your chest - frostbite wracking throughout each limb – and attack your insides, ripping and tearing and shredding until there is nothing left. Nothing but an endless, gaping hole, void of everything.

"Hello again Garcia, your friends still call you Wonderful?" asked Jason Clark Battle.

Rage surged through Penelope's body like a wave of molten lava. The next second it cooled like magma hitting the Arctic Ocean and freezing to a cold rock. She was… fine.

"Yes but I have a new nickname, Survivor." She said with a smirk.

Battle raised his eyebrow at the unexpected resistance.

"Oh so now your feisty huh? Its kinda sexy to say the very least." He added with a Grinch-like grin.

"Nasty, your turned on? I thought Hero Homicide Complex persons, were only in love with themselves. Ya know impudent?"

"SHUT IT BITCH!" HE yelled and Pen saw just how long his fuse is. Short like an Umpa-loompa.

"Okay, Battle what do you want for our freedom?" Pen changed the subject, it seemed to work, he calmed. _Hey! Maybe profiling isn't so hard!_

The laugh that rang in Garcia's ears, like a funeral bell.

"Oh you're not getting out of this. My assistant here will finish up the mess. I just wanted to start your death." With that chilling quote Battle brought up a small trigger and casually flipped it, tossed it on the ground and turned away gesturing to the shadows. "Arm the bomb." Gone. Just gone.

"Wait. What did that little trigger do?" questioned JC, her widening gray eyes and her red hair practically frizzing with scared anticipation. Then the cages dropped.

The cages were metal and their drop was precise. One landed on Jacqueline, the other on Pen, and her leg, smashing it. The cracks resonated in her ear, she is sure that she will remember that sound until the day she dies.

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed. JC tried to comfort her however; her hand only tapped her shoulder.

Pen bit on her lip drawing blood, and tried to nod at her ex-fiancé to tell her that she was ok.

But a shuddering, excruciating breath came out. Her leg couldn't move and the sharp basehad made a large deep gash in her calf.

"Oh good you're in pain." Stated a second extremely familiar voice. He sounded positively sadistic.

"Oh God." She muttered "Kevin."

DUN DUH DAAAAA!


	14. Chapter 14

**Beinvenidos al Chapter 14! I'm very sorry this story has gone un-updated. I've been busy with Kissing Korner. I'm doing this chapter today because I have a writing exam tomorrow and this is gonna help me practice. Anyway here it is… DUN DUN DAAHH!**

** ~LanaLover**

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed. JC tried to comfort her however; her hand only tapped her shoulder.

Pen bit on her lip drawing blood, and tried to nod at her ex-fiancé to tell her that she was ok.

But a shuddering, excruciating breath came out. Her leg couldn't move and the sharp base had made a large deep gash in her calf.

"Oh good you're in pain." Stated a second, extremely familiar, voice. He sounded positively sadistic.

"Oh God." She muttered "Kevin."

"Hi Penny!" he suddenly sounded almost giddy

"You know this Ass Wipe?" asked JC shuddering at what the man did to her with a knife. She had the cuts all up and down her legs. They were starting to get infected thanks to the sandy floor.

"Jayce-"Garcia started to warn before Kevin lashed out

"If I'm the Ass Wipe than you're the Gay Bitch!" he shrieked

"Gay Bitch? That's the best you got you String Bean Bastard?" truth be told Jacqueline was gaining this formerly unavailable courage because she wanted to protect Pen, even if she was the one needing saving. She'd been stuck in this Hell tent for so long her body began to stop using unneeded functions, like her legs.

"OK, OK! WE ARE NOT IN 8TH GRADE!" Kevin shrieked

"I-"

"Jacqueline." Penelope warned "Shut it, please Honey."

JC nodded shooting Kevin a murderous look with her stone colored eyes.

"Kev why?"

"Why! WHY! BECAUSE! Because without you in my life I don't have anything to live for. So when Deputy Battle showed up on my doorstep three days ago… with a foolproof plan, how could I say no? All I had to do was be in the tent so you and Agent Cooper couldn't escape. I'd die in the blast so that I wouldn't be caught. Ingenious huh?" he finished, his arms crossed proud of the circumstance.

"Are you insane!" Pen cried. She couldn't believe what she was hearing; Kevin was such a smart guy. Dying this way made no sense. So two innocent people would die this man, whom she once dated, was willing to explode with them.

"No, it makes sense! You- you know what? Never mind we're all dead in 5 minutes." He turned and walked back to the steel covered generator and leaned on it just watching his captives, an earshot away.

"Jayce I have a plan, but you gotta trust me. Ok Love?" Pen whispered

"Ok Sweetie." She nodded

"Hey, hey! No talking!" cried Lynch "What's going on?"

"Nothing Kevy, I was just telling JC how you were so AH-mazing in bed." She crooned batting her eyes

"You're pretty flexible, huh?" added JC catching Pen's lead.

"Oh… heh heh well." He said taking in the completely false compliment. "Wait was?"

"Well I haven't been with you in a while Kev-ers." She stated

"Oh." He nodded walking over to the cages and leaning down to Garcia. "You know I could look at your leg if ya want."

"Oh Kev that'd be wonderful." She practically moaned putting her arm out of the cage and dragging her fingers over his chest.

"I-." his reply was cut short. Garcia seized his shirt and violently banged Lynch's head against the iron bars, knocking him out cold.

"That was interesting." The red head admitted

"Thanks I got it from some movie." Garcia said smiling

"Um… now what?"

"Oh yeah." Pen remembered, she stuck her hand around Kevin's belt until she found the thing she was looking for, a second trigger which she quickly flipped and the cages retracted, taking some of Penelope's blood with it, a lot of blood. Her leg was almost encased in the crimson liquid, she could see a bit of her bone through the enflamed pink muscles.

"Help me up Honey and drag me to the generator and-" 

"Pen, I can't, my legs gave out." Cried the woman.

"Ok just come over here we'll get there." She comforted

Pen dragged her bad leg and her Athena eyed ex-fiancé with her. To the computer, she picked it up then stumbled over to the generator, leaning both of them against the cold shell of the power source.

She opened the computer and looked at the timer, it read 1:32 and counting.

"Do you have enough time?" asked the worried dead-legged woman.

"Not in my life time. No pun intended." Pen tried for a joke to no avail.

"Then what the Hell are we going to do!" screeched Jacqueline

Pen looked around for inspiration while JC banged her head against the cold metal body of… wait.

"JC help me get this thing off the generator!" Cried Penelope.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hotch man where is she?" questioned the terrified Adonis

"Come down Morgan she'll be-" Hocth's comforting voice was interrupted by a god awful _BOOM!_

The daunting tent shot up twenty feet in the air, underneath it was a concoction of black smoke and bronze flame.

"PENELOPE!" screamed Derek he tried to run towards the wreckage, blind with his tears of pain and loss; he was restrained by Rossi, Hotch, and Reid on his arms while Prentiss and JJ pushed against his chest. They all had tears in their dust filled eyes. After the flames died down, the entire group of police, firemen, and SWAT felt the agony of the BAU, some even sniffled up or openly cred, just not as hard as the team. The wreckage and debris were the remains of canvas, thick rope, unearthed rock and some twisted metal blocks.

Derek's tumbled through the dark void of his shattered life, Penelope was gone. He never told her he loved her, he never kissed her, he never held her close after a round of making love, and he never could.

Just then a black SUV sped up and stopped right by the agents.

"She's here." Muttered a still shaking JJ

Out jumped a tall brunette woman with tear-streaked eyes and a man around 60 with red-rimmed eyes.

The brunette ran past the agents and stumbled to the ground on her knees. She let out the unholy s cry of a broken heart that was starting to bubble up in Morgan's own chest. He ran over to her and set and arm around her and pulled her back over to what he assumed to be JC dad, Rob Cooper. She quickly ran to the old man's arms and sobbed into his shirt, his face leaked with a waterfall of tears, his only daughter and connection to his late wife was gone.

Morgan turned his back to the grieving scene and looked with a grim, stony face upon the final place of his beloved. He was now building a wall so that he would never have to feel this way again. He was totally ready to stop loving; there was almost no reason without his Baby Girl, except for his Ma and sisters. Gazing on the debris he saw something moving, a showdown, maybe a gust of wind moved some dust. No, what is that? Whatever it was it was moving towards them.

"Guys!" he called out behind him, the team turned to look. The smoke cleared, and Morgan's heart did something he thought it would never do again, it beat, no it pounded for joy and love.

"Penelope!" he bawled and dashed forwards his family not far behind.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, so pretty fast. His eyes adjusted to the still air born ashes and he saw a slumped Cooper over his Baby Girl, who was dragging the red head and her own bloody leg, she collapsed on her knees and both looked up to Derek. He sprinted the last length until his arms where around his blonde Goddess.

"Oh god Baby Girl, what happened" he asked brushing soot off her cheeks and taking off her cracked pink and electric yellow glasses.

"Mmmm. A metal cage fell on my leg." She moaned, grasping his shoulder.

He held onto her and leaned his forehead against hers. "Where's Battle?"

"Morphine first questions later." She said with a smirk.

"Done." He smiled waving the team and paramedics over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Muffled doctoral voices, mechanical beeping, and new widows weeping bounces off the linoleum tiles and outdated wallpaper.

Morgan hated hospitals; this was the second time Garcia was in one. Though not fighting for her life she was still in unbelievable pain. She was getting a bunch of stiches; her wound was so deep that her femur was cut. So she was kept in the Virginia hospital for a week before this surgery. She's been in and out of conscious thanks to the morphine, when she wakes up she won't talk, she just smiles at who ever happens to be holding her hand and keeping vigil by her bedside, which is normally Derek. Cooper only stayed in a hotel bed for 4 days before she was re-nourished and her legs worked well again, although she was sporting a wooden cane for now.

"Penelope Garcia's family?" called out a surgeon with teal scrubs. A group of nine all hastened to stand up.

"Yes?" Asked Hotch who'd been acting as the voice of the BAU, Jacqueline, Rob, and Angel.

"You can see her now. Room 13, only two people at a time." He nodded before turning away.

"It's 'bout damn time." Said Morgan "Who's first?"

"Who do you think? You." Said JC "One of us will be there in a second."

"Thanks." He smiled and jogged to Room 13. This time he would tell he loved her no questions asked.

**How'd ya like them apples? I got one or two more chapters left. Be nice I'm trying real hard to update as much as possible. But I have the KKorner, family, and school. It's a crazy combo. So please, please love me! I will update better this week, hopefully, since its spring break for me Bitches!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Please don't murder me! I'll get the FBI all up on yo asses! Im really sorry for making you wait over a MONTH! That's all I got… don't you just LOVE the Garcia is back to blonde?**

** ~LanaLover**

"Penelope Garcia's family?" called out a surgeon with teal scrubs. A group of nine all hastened to stand up.

"Yes?" Asked Hotch who'd been acting as the voice of the BAU, Jacqueline, Rob, and Angel.

"You can see her now. Room 13, only two people at a time." He nodded before turning away.

"It's 'bout damn time." Said Morgan "Who's first?"

"Who do you think? You." Said JC "One of us will be there in a second."

"Thanks." He smiled and jogged to Room 13. This time he would tell he loved her no questions asked.

Xxxxxx

Walking slowly into the room we gazed onto his Goddess, her golden locks were strewn about the hospitals white-bleached pillow, giving her a hallo. Her leg was wrapped in gauze that just started to show the blood that was seeping through her stiches. She'd insisted vehemently that the stiches be purple, he remembered smiling. Sleeping, Penelope she looked so peaceful… No, wait. Her eyes were rapidly moving back and forth under her eye lids. A nightmare.

We quickly bounded over to her and carefully let down the side gate on the bed and inched his warm body next to hers, setting his arms around her. He could feel how tense she was, but she immediately slumped against him feeling safe.

He took this time to think over what had happened.

Although JC had been knocked out in the blast, thanks to hitting her head on the inside of the metal shell that once covered the now decimated generator, she was able retell the story.

Jacqueline had been hit over the head when she was walking back to her car after a coffee run. She'd woken up in that god-awful tent tied to a post. Here she'd been beaten and stabbed many times with a knife, thankfully her captors, Lynch and Battle, never actually raped her. When Penelope had entered they'd were held in cages that had hurt Pen's leg. Battle had then left to a bomb shelter a few yards away where he was quickly found and went down shooting.

Suicide by cop, more specifically Reid. He was a little cocky it had been him to finally kill Battle, the man who hurt his big sister. Morgan hadn't said anything because if he'd killed Battle, he wouldn't be with his Baby Girl. He'd probably still be shooting the hell out of the blue-eyed bastard.

Lynch had still been unconscious when the blast went off. JC said Pen was a little sorry she couldn't save in him time. Morgan was happy about it and a little impressed with his girls quick thinking.

Pen and Jayce had quickly taken the shell off the generator and held themselves underneath until two minutes after they heard the blast. The force of the explosion had sent JC head ricocheting on the inner walls of their protective covering, "that was better than being dead" she had spoken up earlier when being asked question.

Next to him P stirred. Her eyes fluttered open,

"Hey, good morning Beautiful." She greeted in a breathy voice

"I was just about to say the same thing, Goddess." He teased, leaning down he pressed his lips against her pale forehead.

"MMMMMM… I wanna wake up to that _every _morning." She whispered.

"Me to Baby Girl." He brushed his lips over her cheek and to her ear. She shivered at the intimate contact.

She turned her head to look up at him just as he went to kiss over her ear. Their lips brushed against each other's, the flame was instantaneous. The spark surprised both participants. They didn't shy away though. He pressed onto her, she did the same, their lips molding onto each other like they were made only for this moment. Penelope's head was drowning in the sensation, she felt high on this simple kiss. But it wasn't simple, this was the first time they'd kissed. They hadn't even given in y[to the countless times the team hung mistletoe over the couple to try and get them to realize what was right in front of their faces.

Morgan fell. He fell deeper in love with his Baby Girl. He fell into her warmth, her comfort, her softness that covered a rock hard core. If this is what it felt like to kiss this woman, he'd never go another day without the touch.

Slowly he pulled away bringing his hand up to cradle her cheek. Her eyes opened slowly, her golden brown eyes looking up through her lashes. His eyes searched her for a reaction. They were drowned in the emotion showing in their eyes.

"Baby-" he was cut off by the creak of the door, both bald and blonde heads whipped around to see who their intruder was.

"Oh, sorry" the matronly nurse apologized. "I was told that your morphine would wear off soon, would you like more?"

"Not quite yet, thanks, I have a feeling I'm going to want to be awake for this." Penelope said, blushing a bit.

"Nothing like a hospital stay to bring to people together. I met my husband after a car accident" The wise woman nodded knowingly.

"Well this is the second time." Pen shrugged

"Second chance, use it well." She advised as she left the ebony and ivory couple.

They were silent for a moment, she looked back up to him, deciding to be the brave one. He was already caressing her with his eyes.

"She's right you know." She reminded him

His head leaned to the side in question.

"This is our second chance, and Derek?" she asked using his name "I would really love to make the most of it." She took a deep steadying breath. "If your eyes are showing me what yop feel, then I know you want the same thing."

He shook his head .

She backed away a smidge, terrified at the reaction. _Was he wrong? Was he just comforting her? Was he-_

"Oh, Baby Girl," he started bring her back over to him, wrapping his arms around her cautiously. "We've started to rub off on you. You are some wonderful,"

He pecked her lips "sexy,"

Another peck "smart,"

Peck "gorgeous,"

Peck "profiler." He finished by pressing his mouth back onto hers.

This kiss was fiery. She whimpered as their tongues met. For a long time they just held each other, only their heads moved in perfect symmetry. Savoring the warm flame in their hearts, and the raging fire in their bodies and clutching, trying to be as close as humanly possible.

They didn't even notice the door open once more, and this time it wasn't Nurse Cindy.

**CLLIFFIE! Please spare me! Im so sorry I left you guys for over a month! Im really trying. Please I haven't been** **feeling the** **need of updates, I need your support. Review! Por favor mi amores!**


End file.
